


So Not Fair!

by MissE



Series: Wishlist 2011 [18]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: wishlist_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew has to go to Hogwarts to fetch a potion for an ill Slayer. Poor Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Not Fair!

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt/Prompter:** [sweet_chi](http://sweet_chi.livejournal.com) Buffy/Harry Potter [Andrew Wells/Severus Snape]
> 
>  **Warnings:** Severus is sneering. Oh, wait, that’s the default setting, isn’t it?
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Don’t own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter

Right. He could do this. He could go to the super-secret school for witches and wizards and get the uber-special potion for the Slayer who had managed to get some mystical illness that could only be cured by the artistry of the amazing potions master who lived and worked there. He, the representative of the International Guardians Council (trademark, or it would be if Giles would just agree to it) was going to go there, representing the IGC (TM, only not) to get the whiz-bang potion (hmm… would it bang when they used it?) back to the Fortress of Watcher-tude (again, not trademarked, but then Xander said there would probably be copyright problems with that one) to heal the Slayer.

Oh, who was he kidding? They should have sent Xander, because at least he had learned how to not make a fool of himself in front of strangers. Pretty much. Usually. And his eye-patch made him look dangerous and cool, even if it really sucked how he’d gotten it. Except that Xander didn’t do magic, and he did, and no one was sure what would happen if Xander entered such a magical area, what with everything that had happened to him over the years. Of course, it could be nothing whatsoever, but then Buffy had said exactly that, and Xander had looked at her and muttered something about Murphy, and gone off to make an offering of appeasement to Janus, declaring he was not stepping foot inside the place until Willow, Giles, and the entire Devon coven had cleared him for it. So he was it.

~~~~~

He had been met by a wizard: an honest-to-Hecate wizard! Complete with robes and wand. If he weren’t so scared that Willow would turn him into a bunny and neuter him in Anya’s memory, he might even go and buy a robe and wand for himself. And _this_ wizard was the epitome of his image of a wizard: tall, dark, and looming. Kind of like a skinny Angel on a _very_ bad hair day, but with Xander’s acid tongue, but, like, on steroids. Andrew was in _love_.

~~~~~

Severus was in _hell_. Dumbledore, interfering, meddling old fool that he was, has sent him to pick up the IGC representative to bring him back to Hogwarts. At this point he was almost willing to give private potions lessons to Potter and Longbottom, both, either individually or together; anything to get away from the ridiculous man and his cow eyes.

“So you’ve been a wizard since you were, like, a kid?” Andrew gushed.

“I have always been a wizard,” Severus sneered. “One either is or is not a wizard; it’s a matter of birth.”

“So I could be a wizard?” Andrew chirped.

Severus shuddered. “I sincerely hope not,” he muttered sourly.

“How can you tell?” Andrew asked, frowning thoughtfully.

“One obvious sign is that the young wizard or witch performs accidental magic,” Severus offered, eyeing the shorter … magic user. He refused to call the man a wizard; no need to call something into being accidentally.

Andrew pouted: so not fair! He couldn’t help it that all his magic was intentional. “But … what if I tried a wand?”

“If you are not a wizard, a wand would not work for you,” Severus answered shortly.

Andrew brightened. “So if I could get a wand, I’d be a wizard.”

Severus scowled at the interloper. “Such a shame there is no time to go to Ollivander’s. I had rather thought your mission was _urgent_ , after all.”

Andrew blinked. “Oh, yeah.” He pouted again then brightened again. “Maybe next time?”

Severus shuddered again.

~~~~~

Xander saw down cautiously, watching warily as Giles cleaned his glasses with avid fury. He hadn’t seen cleaning like that since Buffy defended her right to Slay in heels and a halter top, way back in high school. “You called?”

“Er, yes,” Giles began, definitely not looking at the young man opposite him. “We, er, that is to say, I need you to, um, travel to Hogwarts.”

“Have we not forgotten the problem that is Xanders in a highly magical area?” Xander prompted. “And, besides, isn’t Andrew… Oh.”

“Yes,” Giles nodded, sneaking a glance at his good friend. “And, and the Coven believes that … any problems you may, in fact, face may be, er, well, repairable. At least, more repairable than, say, leaving Andrew in the hands of that potions Master.”

“Huh,” Xander grunted. “Point.” He pouted. So not fair!


End file.
